


(Il)Legally Yours

by kiss_me_cassie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Slice of Life, Taxes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: Everyone has to do taxes. They're just a little harder to do when you're an Avenger in an OT3.





	(Il)Legally Yours

**Author's Note:**

> A short little ficlet in honor of the fyeachclintnatlaura tumblr reaching one hundred followers.  
> Thanks to paperairplanesopenwindows for the prompt and hosting. :)

Clint gave up trying to figure out the assortment of tax papers in front of him and peered up at Laura over the edge of his glasses. 

"Can we claim Nat as a tax exemption?" he asked.

"I think you have to be married or at the very least related to her," Laura said.

"I am married to her," Clint grumbled, flipping through the pile next to him for the instructions. "She's as much my wife as you are."

" _Legally_ married," Laura said, taking the instructions from him. She leaned against his shoulder as she read. "Or maybe you just have to financially support her?"

Clint made a snorting noise. 

"If it came down to that, I think it'd be the other way around. What do you think, Nat, you want to claim all of us as your tax exemptions this year?"

"I think I don't want you dragging me into your little tax filing drama," Nat said from her side of the table as she typed some information into her computer. "I'm perfectly happy over here with my single filing status."

"Then why are you frowning?" Laura asked, pushing away from Clint to go turn off the kettle which was whistling on the stove.

"I'm not," she said, despite the small crease marring her forehead. She consulted a note on the paper next to her. "What's the ruling on work related losses? Can I claim my stiletto knives if SHIELD didn't reimburse me?"

Clint referred his instruction sheet again. 

"I think so? If the total value exceeds the predetermined amount that… Here. You read it," he said, sliding it across the table to her.

Laura came back to the table and set a mug of tea near Natasha's elbow and a mug of cocoa near Clint's. They both took a sip without saying a word.

Laura aimed a wry smile at their bent heads and coughed lightly. " _You're welcome_."

Clint finally looked up at that and reached over to rub absently at her hip. "Thanks, Laur."

"Yes, thank you," Natasha echoed, taking another sip of her tea.

Laura tsked affectionately. "You're both as bad as the children sometimes."

"Speaking of the children," Clint said, looking back over at his paperwork. "I never remember if we need to mention their college plans. I mean, they're pre-tax, but… No, here it is. Nope. Hey, that reminds me. Do we still need to set one of those up for Nate?"

Laura shook her head. "We already did."

He blinked up at her. "We did? When?"

"After the thing in Croatia."

"I had a concussion after the thing in Croatia," he said.

Laura nodded. "I know, but we'd been putting it off and putting it off and I worried if we didn't just get it over with, he'd be graduating high school before we got around to it."

"So I signed something I didn't even read?"

"Wouldn't be the first time," Natasha said.

His eyebrows shot up. "What else have you two coerced me into signing while concussed?"

"Well, there was also that time I got you to sign divorce papers so Natasha and I could finally make our illicit love affair official," Laura said with a wink.

Clint chuckled at that. "Oh yeah? Where'd you honeymoon?"

"We romped off to Hawaii for the week while you were still in medical."

"Laura's parents looked after the kids," Nat chimed in.

"Uh-huh." He looked from one woman to the other. "You both know neither one of you is the least bit convincing, right?"

Natasha shrugged. "Laura's not good at lying and I wasn't even trying."

"You think if you'd tried harder you could've gotten one past me?"

She grinned at him. "Possibly. You'd never know, would you?"

Clint huffed out a breath and opened his mouth to make some sort of smartass retort, but Laura spoke before he could.

"Ok, enough," she said, pressing a kiss to the top of Clint's head and then walking around to Natasha's side of the table to give her a similar kiss. "You two have some taxes to finish, and I'm beat, so I'm heading to bed."

They both waved her off without comment. It was a few minutes later when Natasha finally stopped typing and looked up at the empty kitchen doorway.

"You know," she said. "We don't really have to get these done until tomorrow."

Clint didn't even bother looking up from his return. "If you think it's a good idea that we hare off and have sex while Laura thinks we're doing taxes, clearly you don't know her well enough."

Natasha rolled her eyes at him. 

"Just remember which one of us was the first to mention sex. Besides who said I wanted to have sex with you?"

He did look up at that. "You don't?"

"Well, I don't _not_ want to have sex with you," Natasha said with a little smirk. "But I was thinking of something a little broader."

His brows knit together in confusion for a moment and then his mouth dropped open in surprise. " _Oh._ "

"Yes, oh." Natasha said with a laugh as she shut her laptop and stood. She held out a hand to him. "So? What do you say? Should we go join Laura upstairs, so she doesn't have to lie all alone in that big, comfortable bed?"

"I think that's the best idea either of us has had all night."


End file.
